This invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing the amount of motion transferred to a subject resting on one area of a mattress as a result of movement imparted to the mattress in another adjacent area by a moving mass. When two people sleep in a single bed, comprising a mattress and a foundation, the bed cannot always comfortably accommodate them, particularly if one of the people is of relatively large stature or if one of the people is a relatively light sleeper or a restless sleeper. Because of the close proximity, movement by one occupant of the bed is transferred by the bed to and tends to wake up or disturb the other occupant. The less motion transferred from one occupant to the other occupant, the better the mattress or combination of mattress and foundation is for the occupants.
In designing beds, including mattresses and foundations, predicting which design will transfer the least amount of motion from one occupant to the other is often difficult. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for measuring the movement transferred from one bed occupant to another and thereby create a basis for evaluating one mattress or combination of mattress and foundation design versus another mattress or combination of mattress and foundation design with respect to motion transfer.
The present invention is a method and system for analyzing the amount of motion transferred to a subject resting on one area of a mattress as a result of a moving mass on an adjacent area of the mattress. The method includes the steps of supporting a mattress on a frame, positioning the subject on one area of the mattress, locating sensors in proximity to the subject to detect the movement of the subject, moving a mass on an adjacent surface area of the mattress, and measuring and recording the motion transferred to the subject as a result of the mass moving adjacent the subject. Once the amount of motion transferred to the subject has been measured and recorded, a transferred motion value, or other benchmark value, can be calculated so that the amount of motion transferred by one mattress or combination of mattress and foundation can be compared to the amount of motion transferred by another mattress or combination of mattress and foundation. In accordance with the present invention, the designs of the mattresses and foundations, and combinations thereof, can be compared to determine which designs transfer the least amount of motion.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.